1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of writing information to be recorded in an optical disc. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical disc device and a recording method for checking information recorded in an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique of checking whether or not information has been normally written in an optical disc when the information is recorded in the optical disc (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-266350).
In this technique, a check is made by reproducing a continuous writing start position and judging whether or not synchronization is off before and after the continuous writing start position and whether or not an error correcting process has been successfully carried out.
In the above described technique, it is impossible to check whether or not writing has been normally carried out merely by judging whether or not synchronization is off and whether or not an error correcting process has been successfully carried out.